Accidental Hosts
by LeShyWolf
Summary: After a shattering disaster, my friend and I are captured by a Host Club. I'm forced to work as a maid, while my friend has to entertain female guests. Tamaki/OC. Hikaru/OC. Possible Kyoya/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**After a shattering disaster, my friend and I are captured by a Host Club. I'm forced to work as a maid, while my friend has to entertain female guests. Tamaki/OC. Hikaru/OC.**

* * *

"We're not lost."

Despite the lack of confidence I have in those words, I'm reluctant to admit that my gut feeling is wrong. Some may say that stubbornness will be my downfall one day. But until that day, it shall stay as consistent. My gaze wavers the empty halls, ambivalent at each crook and turn. To my dismay, the deeper we trudge in the rich people wilderness, the more we get lost.

"Maybe we should have brought a map." Charlotte says, putting her hands in her pockets as her chocolate brown eyes glance around the corridors we travel through. "Or use the one we got given on our first day."

"We don't need a map." I deny, even though I know she speaks the truth. "I swear this was the way..."

"We haven't been here that long. If you don't know the way, it's okay." The reassurance flies through one ear and out the other. Frustration tightens in my chest and I huff through my nose like an irritated bull. I swear the library was this way. "And besides, this place is huge. I'm sure most people get lost."

"It was probably built by giants." It sure looks it. The ceilings are as high as the damn sky. Ouran Academy is for the rich and beautiful. Only accepting the smartest (richest) people into their so called education temple of worship. My friend and I are honour scholarship students. We don't have near enough money to get into a place like this.

"That does seem likely." The short haired brunette agrees. "Maybe we should ask directions?"

"Fine." I give up, seeing as we could just wonder around for hours, get even more lost and eventually be late for class. "Maybe there's people in there." I gesture towards the music room on the side.

"As long as _you_ ask them." She slows, walking behind me. I shrug and turn to the door, racking my knuckles on the door out of manners. When no one answers, we glance at each other and start to walk away, but then it suddenly swings open, a gust of wind blowing in my face. I swear rose petals gracefully dance in the air, flowing out of the door.

"Welcome, Princess."

At the image in front of me, my eyebrows rise into my hairline. Okay. What the hell.

A good-looking guy, about my age, is sitting on a chair that might as well be a throne with the high and mighty way he's sitting on it. He's the type of guy that I can imagine covered in the role-playing Prince Charming get-up in a dramatic Shakespeare play. Blonde, tousled, medium length hair is falling into his blue eyes, violet hues in the orbs glinting warmly. He's sending me a sideways glance. A smile is spread on his lips, friendly and welcoming.

On his right are mischievous looking twins, back to back. Both have red hair, the only physical difference between them seems to be their hair, parted in opposite directions. One of them seems to have a more playful gleam in their eyes, though. A smirk is on both of their identical faces. They seem trouble makers. They also remind me of something, but I can't put my finger on it.

On Prince Charming's left, is what the majority of women call tall, dark and handsome. He looks imposing in his towering six foot four. The spiky black hair, dark grey eyes and stoic expression give him an intimidating gaze. But the adorable little boy seated on his shoulders almost melts that away, making him look like a muscular, alive teddy bear instead. The boy on his shoulders is sweet looking with a baby-ish face and has a more golden toned hair colour than Prince Charming, who has a more pale blonde. He's hugging a cute bunny rabbit with one hand, gripping onto the tall man with the other, grinning cheerfully.

Lastly, is a guy with short black hair that's tousled, yet looks smart at the same time. Brownish-grey eyes narrow at me through slim, rimless glasses in an almost calculating, analysing way. He is thin, around five feet and ten inches. He closes his eyes briefly, sliding his specs up the bridge of his nose before vaguely examining me again.

"A new comer, how delightful." The blonde dude practically glides over, taking my hand and bowing gracefully, before leaning in uncomfortably closer, a charming smile on his lips. "Princess, it would be an honour to escort you around and introduce you to everyone here, if you will allow me that lovely privilege."

"Uh- Are you high?"

Apparently, that's the wrong thing to say. His features freeze, expression crumbling like a kicked puppy. I watch him cautiously, taking my hand away from his and stepping back and dragging Charlotte into the room. She shyly looks around, staying behind me. I do the talking. "Sorry, we just wanted directions to-"

My words halt when I see heaven. "Is that-! _Ooooh_!" In a gust of wind, I'm rushing by the crazy drama fanatic, practically feeling my eyes tear up at the beautiful sight in front of me. Food. Sweets. _Cake_. Oh my lord. It's even better- _rich people food. Rich people sweets. Rich people **cake**. _

Just then, I hear a shattering crash.

Whirling around, I can see Charlotte staring in wide-eyed horror at the broken vase on the floor.

Oh... god...

"How-?" I trail off, also staring in shock-horror at the catastrophe on the ground. Shards of the very expensive looking vase have sprawled all over the floor, destroyed. I look at the wobbling wooden stand that was holding it, now lying on the floor among the pieces of the vase.

The smart, cold looking one walks over, adjusting his glasses. They flash, glinting from the chandelier on the ceiling. Out of everyone in this room, he seems to be the most serious. I can see my nervous reflection as he looks at me. Gulp. Uh-oh. "Do you need assistance to narrate the situation?"

I dumbly nod, scratching the back of my head and trying my best to keep calm. Outside, I'm doing a decent job. Inside, there's a tornado of emotions spinning in a frenzy. To me, the situation doesn't need to be explained. The words _holy_ and _shit_ pretty much sums up the situation.

He walks over to a random curtain in the middle of the room and rips the cloth off to show a blackboard, which befuddles me as to why it's there in the first place. This is a music room, not a classroom. He picks up a piece of chalk, drawing a stick-woman with long hair which I guess is me and then a rectangular shape with cake on top of it. Then he draws the vase over to the side, near the drama queen who was leaning in too close for my opinion. Once finished drawing, he turns to me, a small smile presented. It doesn't seem genuine. It seems insincere and false.

An anxious shudder runs down my spine. Charlotte stands next to me, looking worried. It's then I notice the others standing behind us, watching the board with interest. Prince Charming seems to be broken out of his emo trance, bouncing back quickly.

"Our lost guest was here, in what appears to be an uncomfortable position." He taps my stick-woman, then drama queens. He protested in the background but no one listened. "It was then she was declaring about her problem with being lost and in need of our help in which directional preference she should heed. Then her eyes settled on prey," he draws a dotted line from the stick-woman to the table with the cake. "Once the target was spotted, she ran in a sprint that was so fast, the vase she ran passed-" he tails a quick line from the stick-woman to the cake. Then taps the vase. "-was knocked back from the force of the MPH."

"Then our gentleman friend pitched in." He draws a new member to the stickman family tree, it looks timid for a stickman. I assume it's Charlotte. "And caught the vase. But he didn't set it straight enough, it fell, and here we are."

"I can pay it back." I tell him, guilt sinking it's claws into my insides. Of course it's my fault. Who else could this have happened to?

"That is a highly improbable, empty promise." He smiles, but it's an icy smile that is kind of patronising. I'm taken aback by his comment. "I doubt you will ever pay off this debt, even if you worked everyday for the rest of your life. A commoner such as yourself would never be able to pay it back with your daily income."

Irritation flares inside me at his words that hurt my pride, one of the things that I greatly cherish. Commoner? He can't find a better word for it? "Excuse me?"

His lips twitch in a smirk as he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Smug bastard. He can sense my annoyance. Broken vase or not, he doesn't need to treat me like that.

"What's the price then?" I dare ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ten."

"Ten yen?" I stare at him in disbelief. He thinks I can't pay ten yen off? What kind of ignorance floats in that snobbish head of his?

"_Million_."

There's silence. So quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"T-t-ten... _ten_ _million_ _yen_?!" I exclaim loudly, eyes wide, mouth dropping. My shoulders slouch timidly, as if I have a gigantic weight just dropped on me. His smirk widens slightly. I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose, just to get this exact reaction out of me.

Charlotte is visibly shaking then lets out short bursts of squeaks and goes weak at the knees. I make sure to hold her up, she looks ready to faint. I feel a tad lit-headed myself. "What vase costs ten million yen?!"

"The renaissance vase was going to feature in the school auction." One of the twins inform us, a look of disapproval painted on their face.

"Ten million yen was only the starting bid." The other adds in, mirroring his brother and standing over us.

"Are all you commoners this clumsy?" They both ask in sync, glancing between Charlotte and I. Though it is kind of cool when twins have this inner telepathy, it's also incredibly creepy. The way they just know what the other is thinking at the exact same time. I'd hate having someone constantly knowing what is in my mind and just taking a little dive in my pool of thoughts.

"Just me, it seems." I pinch the bridge of my nose, thoughts racing as I try to keep myself calm and talk myself out of having a mental breakdown. Charlotte already looks like she's having one- and having trouble to breathe. I sigh, patting her back. "It's okay, Charlie." It's _not_ okay. It's the opposite of okay. Everything is the definition of _not_ okay.

"Well? What do you think we should do Tamaki?"

The blonde is suddenly standing next to him, a thoughtful look on his face as he looks at us. "Well, Kyoya. We can't force the dear old commoners to perform a miracle, that's simply impractical and not gentleman like, and we wouldn't want that, would we? But they can't roam free with their debt unpaid." He hums in thought, then clicks his fingers. "I've got it. Since they're poor, they must be used to working. So here's the deal; the girl can be our maid. A mascot of sorts also. While the boy- can be our newest... assistant- our dog!"

...

What is it with rich people? Why do they have to find the need to have superior complexes? And a maid. He seriously did _not_ just dub me a _maid_. A freaking _maid._

These people are insane.

"What a generous proposal. It's done." Kyoya agrees, adjusting his glasses before writing something in a black book, scribbling something before slapping it shut with one hand. I stare at him dumbly. They just decided for us. We have no say what so ever?

"What happened to free will?" I whimper.

"It went down the drain." One of the twins tell me, wrapping his arm around me.

"When you smashed our vase worth ten million yen." The other joins in, smirking as he slithers his arm around my neck too. "But don't worry, you'll like your new job."

"With us around."

"It will never get boring."

"And we have just the outfit for your new uniform." They both say in unison. I have never felt such a deep rooted feeling of apprehension and dread until this day where they both gaze at me with dark, mischievous eyes. Then they pick me up either side of my arms and drag me off, kicking and screaming. Charlotte looks worried. "We'll be back for you!" They shout over their shoulders.

They haul me into a changing room and put me down. When I try to make a run for it, they grab a shoulder each and pull me back, standing in the way of my exit. I glare at them. Among their features spreads a Cheshire grin that makes me nervous. They flash an outfit in front of my eyes, cornering me. It would have been okay to wear, if not for the frilly hems, frilly sleeves, girly-girl white apron. It's yellow and white. There's a light pink bow around the waist and small one by the neckline, with more girly frills. It looks like something an expensive China doll would wear.

"I'm. Not. Wearing. That."

Maybe they don't hear the determination, mixed with absolute terror and disgust in my tone. Because they're still approaching me, I'm tempted to scream rape and molestation. But I sigh and snatch the uniform, despising every second I even touch it and wanting to bleach my hands and put acid in my eyes instead of looking at it. They still stand there, smirks on their faces.

"I'm _not_ getting changed with you two in here." This makes their eyes sparkle, amusement and a playful gleam glinting as they glance at each other and then me. They lean closer. I'm getting even more uncomfortable.

"Don't you like our company?" One questions.

"We'll be quiet." The other continues.

"You won't even notice us." The first one says.

"We don't bite." The second one also says, gripping the bottom of my chin as he leans closer. My face is slightly red, but I'm getting ready to preform self-defense on their feet and to sue them for sexual harassment if they really try anything.

"Unless you want us to." They both whisper.

Just then, the curtains open, revealing Tamaki. His expression changes dramatically when he spots us all three together and suddenly freaks out. He pulls his hair, eyes wide, face red with anger. "Kaoru! Hikaru! What do you think you're doing?! _Get away from the poor, defenceless commoner girl you sick, twisted perveeeeerts_!"

"Geez, Tamaki." The one on the right says, not bothered at all by his presence.

"We're just having fun with our new toy." The other adds, smirking. Tamaki fumes and they all argue until I sigh and cut them off.

"**Get out!**" I scream. They all stop and look at me with surprise. "I'm trying to get changed so I can pay off this stupid debt! Now- Out! Out! Out!" I push them out, sharply close the curtains and pull off my clothes, folding them neatly to the side and putting on this ridiculous maid dress. It falls down to just below my knees. I also pull on some brown leather boots from the side that the twins also supplied.

"_Commoner_." I hear a twin sing.

"We're _waaaiting_." The other tunes in.

"I'm. Not. Coming. Out." I stubbornly growl. "I feel stupid."

"It's either you come out willingly." One proposes.

"Or we drag you out kicking and screaming." The other informs the other option.

"So which is it?" They both ask. To be fair. I don't have much of a choice, but I oblige to the first choice in which I still slightly have free will and, like a band-aid, I quickly snap the curtain away so they can see me, getting it over and done with.

The blonde (Tamaki, I think) gasps in shock, then delight, eyes glistening with awe as he puts his hands to his mouth. "Aww- she looks so darn _cuteee_!" My eye twitches, mouth in a severe, thin line. He ignores this, however and I'm suddenly engulfed by arms, tightly being squeezed. My mouth is muffle by his chest and I feel like biting him just to get him to release me. I start to feel dizzy from the spinning and twirling he's doing, so I gather all my strength and push him off me. He lands on the floor, but bounces back, staring at me with an excited look in his eyes.

It's scary.

The twins give me a quick once over, then glance at each other with a grin. The little boy walks forward, also telling me how cute I look. Except, with him it isn't patronising like it is with Tamaki. Despite the hideous dress and at being called _cute, _all the compliments rise the temperature in my cheeks, flushing my face with red in embarrassment at all the attention from the guys.

"Ah, it's an excellent fit. Well done Kaoru, Hikaru. I'm sure your mother is proud of your impeccable taste." He adjusts his glasses, then starts to walk towards somewhere while scribbling in his black book. "I'll be right back, I have a matter to attend to. I'll let Tamaki take things from here."

Tall, dark and handsome doesn't say anything. But I get the feeling that's completely normal around here. Something tells me he's the silent type. Charlotte, well, she keeps quiet. Smart girl. She knows just how much I hate yellow. It's too bright. Too... blurgh. Pink is okay, but only a certain shade of it. Like a pale pink where it isn't in your face. But yellow? I don't like yellow. Purple and blue are my favourite colours. I like red too.

"Ah!" Tamaki suddenly exclaims, a hand to his head dramatically, his eyes close. "Oh dear! What sort of gentleman am I?! How silly of me, fair maiden!" Tamaki kneels to the ground with my hand in his as he bows his head, I do a double take. What the... "Please bid me pardon. It seems I never asked you of your name. May I ask of thee, your name? My sweet English rose?"

"Lila." I decide to humour him. Maybe I should ask the cops to bring in the hounds, they'll probably go straight to his locker and find all different kinds of drugs he gets high on.

"Ah! Oh my! It sounds so gracious! So elegant! So authentically charming for a lower class stunning lady such as yoursel-"

"Dude. Can you cut this weird crap out? I'm hungry and I wanna go eat."

"Ah, ah, ah." The twins suddenly appear by my side, pushing a crushed Tamaki out of the way.

"The food is for our guests." The one with the left haired parting declares, breaking my heart.

"The help doesn't get any." Yeah... just break my heart and then crush it and stomp on it, why don't you? While they're at it, they might as well pick up the little mini pieces of my vital organ and put it through a shredder.

"Unless..." They both start, leaning closer to me. I lean away a little, glancing at the drama queen over by the corner. He's hunched over, looking like a sulking emo child. Wow. People call _me_ the drama queen.

"Unless...?" I would do anything for food. Especially rich people food. _Aw man_, I didn't even get to try a piece of that delicious looking cake. Stupid, damn, horrible vase.

"You let us feed you." A smirk slithers onto their mischievous faces, eyes glinting. Drama queen's head snaps up at that, then whisks me away from their arms, hugging me against his chest tightly.

"Tamaki! Let me go dammit!"

"Don't worry my little China doll! Daddy will protect you from these mean, identical perverts!"

"You oversized drama queen!" My voice is muffled. "I wasn't gonna take up their offer dumbass!"

"You weren't? Aw- my cute little China Doll isn't only precious and pretty- she's smart too-!"

"That's why I'm on a scholarship, dumbass." I don't cease my struggle, getting really annoyed now. I stomp on his foot, he jumps and lets go. As soon as he does that, I run and hide behind the tall, dark and handsome guy, hoping for some peace. He doesn't talk, he doesn't seem the dramatizing type either. Perfect. Exactly what I'm looking for-

"Lilaaaaa-chaaaan!"

There's a sudden weight on my back, I nearly fall off if it wasn't for the tall guy who steadies me. I breathe in relief and nod in thanks, he gives me a curt nod, watching the kid. Who is currently on my back, strangling me.

"Hello... person on my back?" I greet, feeling exhausted already. I just want to go home now. Skip the rest of the school day and go retreat from these hyperactive boys. They're just like a basket of freaking puppies.

He kind of giggles into my ear. It's strangely adorable, everything he does it strangely adorable. It's... weird. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuk! But everyone calls me Honey!" An arm points out from the right side of my head, towards Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. "That's Takashi Morinozuka! But I call him Taka-chan!"

"Hi." I don't wave at him, my arms supporting Honey's weight against my back. But he seems to understand, staying silent. I guess he's the guy I need to go to if I want to just sit down and read a book.

"Don't mind Taka-chan, he just doesn't like to talk much." God, he even sounds sweet and adorable. This can't be normal. Suddenly, an unexpected turn of events happen. A pink, stuffed, cute bunny rabbit is shoved in my face. I'm taken aback. "This is Usa-chan!"

"Aw." I smile. He jumps off my back and stands in front of me, the sweetest, caramel-honey coloured eyes are looking up at me through golden blonde hair. He smiles, my heart melts at the cuteness.

"Lila-chan, do you want some cake?" He whips out a slice, out of the blue.

...

"You're my new best friend." I tell him, gripping him in a tight hug. I will proceed to praise him, compliment him, keep telling him how great he is- because that is the kindest, sweetest thing anyone in this room has done for me so far. And I have a _major_ sweet tooth.

This makes him happy and his legs grip onto me as he engulfs me in a hug too. He laughs joyfully, I swear I see diamonds glistening in his eyes and flowers around his head. "Lila-chaaan!"

At least I made one friend among the snobs.

* * *

**Okay, so obviously the two girls replace Haruhi. I'll fit her in if I can, but to be honest I don't think it's gonna work. Non the less, I hope you enjoy this story. I had a LOT of fun writing it.**

**R&R :'3**

**~E**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a shattering disaster, my friend and I are captured by a Host Club. I'm forced to work as a maid, while my friend has to entertain female guests. Tamaki/OC. Hikaru/OC. Possible Kyoya/OC.**

* * *

"_So cuteeeeeee_!"

"Tamaki, if you don't let go of me right now; I will burn you alive and give my dog your melted flesh as dinner." When he doesn't adhere my demand, I send the puppy eyes to Takashi. All of a sudden, I'm in his arms, being whisked away from the blonde over-dramatic modern Shakespeare. He pouts, eyes watering at my departure.

"_Lilaaaa_! _My little doll!_ Come back to meeee! Daddy wants a cuddle!"

"_No_." I snap, Takashi puts me down and pats my head. Turning around, I embrace him in a tight hug as a thank you and to shove it in Drama Queen's face. I relish in the big, sad violet-blue eyes. I sometimes think maybe I belong on the dark side. Darth Vader would be proud of this callous behaviour.

"_Lilaa-chan!_" Honey exclaims excitedly, setting his adorable and sweet eyes at me through his lashes. He waves, joyous eyes sparkling. I swear he's an angel or something. "Come join Usa-chan and I! I saved you a piece of cake!"

Yes. Definitely an angel.

I start quickly hopping along towards the food table and sit down with him, fighting the ridiculous maid dress as I try to take the seat. My mouth waters as the goodness practically glitters like it's from heaven. Oh, _come to mama_. "Honey? I can honestly say I think you're the best gourmet I have ever met in my sixteen years of living. We're best friends from now on, yes?"

His eyes twinkle, a happy teeth-baring smile on his face as he cheers. "_Yaay_! _Lila-chan is the best _isn't she Tama-chan?"

"Yeah." My eyes stare at him in surprise. That's the first word I've heard him say since I've seen him. He _really_ doesn't talk much does he? That's okay, though. He's the type of guy you can sit next to when trying to get some peace and quiet. And to escape Tamaki. Damn crazy blonde.

As soon as I start to stuff the cake in my mouth, a hand grips onto my wrist, stopping me. My eyes twitch, anger starts to rise inside of me and my eyes snap towards the culprit to stop me from enjoying my lovely luxury. Charlotte gasps in horror. Tamaki looks nervous. I'm pretty sure that I'm staring at him in the eyes with the most intimidating glare I can possibly muster.

"Just release her and back away slowly. No one has to die!" Charlotte whispers. He gulps and slowly lets go of my arm, slithering away backwards.

"Daddy just wants to teach his little doll to eat with manners." He whimpers from his emo corner, hugging his knees and sulking like a baby. I roll my eyes, stuffing my face with cake.

"Tamaki does have a point, Lila." In question, I glance at him. When does that drama queen ever have a point? So far all I've seen him do is be obnoxious, self-absorbed, considerably over-dramatic and make me and Charlotte agree to our roles to pay back our stupid debt. Stupid vase. "In order to be in your role as our maid and mascot for the Host Club, you will need to learn how to act like a lady in order to serve our guests and keep them content."

I have to _what_ now?

"If you don't, your free cake and sweet privileges will be banned as well." His glasses flash from the light on the ceiling. I swear I can see a diminutive sadistic smirk appear on his face. "Not even Honey-senpai will be permitted to give you those treats, if you do not comply."

I feel like crying. Acting lady-like doesn't seem an attractive concept to me. I just wanna stuff my face with these goodies that Honey keeps providing. He doesn't seem happy about it either, looking sad. He gives me the puppy eyes. Oh god. Not the puppy eyes. I can usually resist puppy eyes, a skill I have mastered from adopting my dog Demon. But on Honey, they're enhanced by a million.

"Please Lila-chan." He begs, hugging Usa-chan closely to his chest as he looks up at me. "I like sharing my sweets with you and having your at the table. Usa-chan loves having you too."

Crap.

My heartstrings.

Ow.

A heavy sigh huffs out of my nose and I reluctantly turn to the emo blonde in his corner, flickering my gaze between my heaven and my hell with ambivalence. My mouth closes and opens, hands clenching as I fight the conflict inside my head. Something tells me I'm going to regret this immensely.

"Fine." I agree. Stupid, stupid, stupid vase. I hate you. "I'll... take Tamaki's _how-to-be-lady-like_ lessons."

As soon as I say those words, the blonde bounces back rather quickly, sliding gracefully over towards me with a smile. "Ah! I knew you would come to your senses! All the things I can teach you! You will not regret it one bit! I'll teach you how to pour tea correctly, how to curstry. When I'm done with you- you'll be the very best lady anyone will have ever seen!" He picks me up in a hug. "And you'll look so darn _cute_ doing it!"

Kill me.

I'm so scared.

"Kyoya." I plead, voice strained from the force of him hugging me, giving _him_ the puppy eyes. "Get him off me. Please."

"Daddy, release Lila." Kyoya casually tells him, scribbling in his book. "You're not allowed to hug her until after you've taught her how to be lady-like, which will be a considerable while, her being a commoner and all. It isn't in their blood to be like us."

At the insult I'm tempted to throw him a glare, but suppress it due to him helping me. Just this once. Is it so difficult for him _not_ to insult someone, even when helping them?

"But-but-!"

"Just until after you teach her." Kyoya assures. "Lila won't fight you because she won't get any treats until she does."

I hate Kyoya. I don't normally actually _hate_ people, but Kyoya? He manages to make saving and helping me into something I _don't_ like.

"My little darling doll will learn in no time!" He lets go of me, on the plus side.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, make sure he doesn't break his promise." Kyoya orders the twins, they stand straight and salute him. Tamaki protests, but Kyoya ignores him. "And monitor Lila and Honey, make sure he doesn't give her any sweets and that she doesn't get any what so ever."

They wink at him, wrapping their arms around my neck. "You got it, boss."

I whimper at the thought.

"Get off her you perverts!" Tamaki tries to pick me up but the twins grasp under my arms and side step him, making Tamaki crash into the wall. I wince. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"Ah, ah, ah." One twin says.

"Don't break your promise." The other finishes.

"But don't worry." One reassures.

"We'll take care of her." They both smirk. It's actually getting a bit too creepy now. I can tell that they're secretly malevolent and evil. They want to dress me in more of these maid dresses, don't they? To pretty me up like a doll even more. Kyoya, what have you done?

"Don't you dare touch her-!" They dodge Tamaki again.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I start, eye brow raising. They have mischievous glints in their eyes as always. "I never got introduced to you- like, no one ever told me who was Kaoru and who was Hikaru."

"Would you like to play a game?" One of them asks me, I feel cautious, but nod out of curiosity.

"It's called the-"

"Which one is 'Hikaru' game?" They whip out caps, placing it on top of their heads to hide their parting. I stare at them, bemused.

"How can I possibly know? No one told me who was who in the first place."

"Guess." The right one says.

"If you guess right-" The left one continues.

"We'll tell you." They both conclude.

Lost, I scratch the side of my head and point to the right. "Hikaru?"

"Wrong." He tells me. They take off their hats. "But we'll tell you anyway, so you can play our game more."

"I'm Hikaru." The one with the left hair parting declares.

"And I'm Kaoru." The one with the right hair parting confirms.

"Now let's play again." They declare, slap on their hats and spin around each other to throw me off, they even go behind me and then jump back in front of me again. "Which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Well, it's hard to tell physically." I muse to myself, biting my nails. "You both look alike. I think this game is a little difficult to play at the moment since I haven't gotten to know the both of you very well yet. I'm sure that you're different in many ways, though. For example- Hikaru seems to be a little bit more mischievous, from what I can tell."

Kaoru snickers a little while Hikaru frowns at him, glaring slightly. Then turns his narrowing gaze on me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I don't answer. It means what it means. Hikaru just seems to have a bit of a more playful way. Kaoru seems equally mischievous, but Hikaru is mostly always the one that starts the mischief.

"Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru collects himself, equally as curious.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I quickly recover. "I just meant that even though you two may look the same, that doesn't mean you're the same person. You're both different in your own way."

They both stare at me for a moment with something unfathomable but then brush it off and grin at each other when Charlotte timidly walks over to the table near us. She screams from fright when they suddenly grab her, sprinting off. I raise my eye brows, a little worried. Oh dear god, what are they gonna do to her?

"Not to fear! Daddy is here!" I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Great. _Him_. "Daddy will keep his little darling doll safe and give her some company!"

"Can we just start on the lessons?" A vein pops out of my temple, throbbing with heavy annoyance.

"Let's get started shall we? The guests will be here in an hour. Lesson one; Anger." Tamaki stands up straight, then gives me a sideways glance, a calm and warm smile on his face. "A lady, a maid lady especially, doesn't express her anger violently. She elegantly uses her words and acts maturely about the situation."

"Use my words to attack? Do a lot of lady-like girls play scrabble in their free time or something?"

"Lady-like individuals also don't _attack_ the guests."

"What if they offend me? What if they act like snobs and call me ugly?"

"I assure you, my fair maiden, they will do no such thing." He grasps my hand, leaning in close to my face with a reassuring, kind smile. I really wish he would just stop doing that. "No guests will mistreat you, because if they do then they aren't worthy or classy enough to be a guest in our wonderful Host Club."

"Thanks, I guess." Granted, the option to throw tea over their snobby rich people dresses is a much more attractive concept to me.

"I can also assure you," he presses his lips to my hand with a smile as he looks up at me. My eyebrows raise. Great, I'm gonna have to bleach my hand to rid of the bacteria later. "You're not anyway near ugly. You're a stunning English rose."

At that, a blush floods through my cheeks and I pull my hand away, averting my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Lesson two!" He bows, arm behind his back while the other is outstretched. He stays in that position as he glances up, dark blue eyes directly looking into my eyes. His violet hues glimmer warmly. Jesus. What is he? Straight out of a teenage romance novel? "A curtsy is another noble trait that many ladies do."

"Pfft, I can do that." I grip just above the hem of my dress on either side, then bow down slightly with one leg bending behind the other.

"Ah, but your posture is not straight and you cannot hold the delicate pose! Watch and mimic!" He stands next to me, showing me what I need to do and adjusting my arms. He's lucky I don't punch him or just use offensive words when he kneels and moves my legs in the correct place.

"Perfect! _Aww_-! Such a quick learner! And so _cute_! _My precious little doll-!_" He tries to hug me, I side step him and he crashes into the floor. He cries and whimpers dramatically, I roll my eyes.

"When you're done wailing like a baby, teach me the next lesson."

"Right!" He recovers quickly, hand in the air as a determined look etched across his pretty boy face. I scoff. "Lesson three!" He grabs onto my wrist, my eyes widen as he drags me to a table and moan at the sight of sweets. This is torture. "A lady can pour tea as gracefully as a swan!"

"Can't I just do it the normal way?"

"Ah, the poor commoner, so cute when she's confused!" I crack my knuckles, picturing in my head how I can punch him until not even plastic surgery can help that pretty boy face. He smile dreamily, clasping his hands together before showing me how to _correctly_ pour tea. Gritting my teeth, I do it the same way, take his criticism and do it again and again until he's satisfied.

"Lesson four! Manners!" He flutters in front of me, bowing. I roll my eyes but curtsy. "A_ha_! No rolling your eyes at your guests!"

"You're not a guest-"

"I am a humble guest expecting courtesy!" He puts on a high pitched voice, a hand to his chest with an offended look on his face. I sigh.

"I apologise, _humble guest_." The words are strained through my gritting teeth, I clench my fists that are itching to hit Tamaki's face and hold them behind my back, standing up straight and going to my happy place. Just think about Hawaii. The beaches... the drinks... the sun... "Would you like me to pour you some tea as compensation for the lack of my consideration?"

"Oh- I'm so proud of you, you cutie pie!" He squeals, then lunges. "Give daddy a hug!"

The twins come out of no where, knocking him flying into the wall. He twitches and falls, then cries, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Honestly, did these guys get him from an insane asylum?

"Introducing-" Kaoru starts with his hand in the air, his brother mirroring his actions.

"Our latest work-" Hikaru grins.

"The new and improved Charlie Archer!" Like a curtain, they swing to the side, direction their arms towards the familiar figure standing shyly behind them.

"Woah."

Warm chocolate eyes bashfully look up at me through dark brown locks. A deep crimson spreads rapidly through her cheeks. She gives a small, uncertain smile, tucking her hands in her pockets. She always dressed like a tom-boy but never as cute as this before. In her boy uniform, Charlotte looks handsome as a boy. And adorable.

"Our work here is done." The twins graciously bow, standing either side of her. They honestly must all be idiots to think she is of the male gender, but I'm not saying anything. I promised her I wouldn't. Still, I have to remind myself not to call her by her full name.

"_Ohhh my!_" Tamaki rushes on over, picking her up in a tight hug. I hide behind Takashi. She sends me a pleading glance, I snort sadistically at her dismay. Now she knows how it feels. "Why do you two always look so darn _cute_?!"

"Tamaki, I believe that you're cutting of Mr. Archer's breath." I jump from fright, finally noticing Kyoya standing next to me. "Please release him, we want a debt paid for the price of the vase, not a murder lawsuit."

"But mommy!" He cries. "They're so _cute_! I just want to smother them with all of my love!"

He's so freaking weird.

"Our errand boy is up the ranks! Starting today as our new host- you will be referred to as Charles! It's much more gentleman-like that way!" Tamaki practically squeals. "If you can get one hundred customers to request you, we will wipe you and your friend's debt and forget the vase incident ever happened!"

"A... a host? ...One... one hundred requests?" She whimpers, legs trembling at the news. I embrace her in a tight hug, keeping her standing up right.

"It's okay Charlie, you can do this."

"I... I hope so..." She mutters uncertainly. I pat her back, nodding to confirm her ability.

"I'll help you, don't worry." I smile, she gives me a reluctant one back. Kyoya adjusts his glasses.

"With your training complete, you will receive a reward." What does Kyoya think I am? Some dog that did a neat trick? The little- "Honey, do you want to do the honours?"

"_Lila-chan!_" He leaps in front of me, like a ballerina and shoves a cake in my face. I gasp in delight, grinning widely as I snatch the cake from his hands and start eating it.

"Lila, remember our training!" Tamaki pulls his hair. I sigh and sit down on the table with Honey, cutting into the cake and eating it. How do rich people not just use their hands? It's a lot quicker and easier than just using a knife and fork.

"Thank you, Honey." I at least tell him anyway, smiling at him happily. I do appreciate it, as this is coming out of his pay and he's not adding it to the debt. He giggles, cuddling Usa-chan. I ignore Tamaki's exclaiming about something 'cute' in the background, and sigh.

"You're welcome, Lila-chan!" He chirps cheerfully. I've never known a person so exuberant.

"The guests will be arriving soon." Kyoya warns. "Make sure you finish your treats before, Lila."

At this rate, I won't even finish half of this cake eating it in this pace at this rate. Charlotte, AKA now Charles, smiles at me and sits down beside me, eating her own cake that Honey offers her. Usa-chan is seated on the side. It is a cute bunny rabbit. They make an interesting duo.

When the guests do arrive, I get into character, standing straight, arms behind my back. I wish Charlotte good luck under my breath and all the ladies pile in, giggling and whispering. I curtsy, a few curtsy back. I paint a sweet, pleasant smile on my face. Okay. You can do this. Two hours. It's only two hours.

Ten minutes in, the girls mainly hover around Tamaki. Big surprise. Then the rest go to the other Hosts, some even go towards Charlie, who looks uncomfortable, awkward and shy. I send her a nod of sympathy, she sends me an uneasy smile in return. Then I walk over towards Honey's table. They all look over in surprise and I give them a warm smile, kneeling gracefully just like Tamaki taught me.

"Our humble guests." Oh god, kill me for talking like this. "Do you require tea? And may I comment on how lovely you all look this evening."

They all gush. "I didn't know the Host Club hired a maid."

"She looks like a pretty doll!"

"What sweet words!"

"Wow- That's a beautiful dress for a maid!"

I blush at them, holding my pose. Wow, I never thought that this would actually win them over. I don't know if I should roll my eyes or laugh at their naivety. I expected snobbish remarks, but instead am receiving compliments.

"Lilaa-chan!" Honey exclaims, hugging me. I catch him effortlessly, used to it by now. He gives me puppy eyes. Oh dear lord, what does he want? "Can you look after Usa-chan for me? I don't think he's feeling very well!"

"It's probably all those cakes you feed him." I tease, he pouts. I chuckle and ruffle his hair. "Yeah, of course. Go on, go back to your guests."

"_Yaaay!_" He jumps on someone's lap. I smirk as I walk away with the bunny in one hand and a tray with tea on it in the other, sometimes I just know he just puts on the act just so he can get what he wants.

"May I offer the ladies some tea?" I somehow curtsy with the load I have on me, their eyes sparkle at the sight of me. I give them a pleasant, charming smile. Some of them, however don't even acknowledge me. Hm, rude.

"She's so graceful." I hear the comment, then glance at the brunette girl with big emerald eyes. She smiles warmly at me. "How do you do that? Glide around like a swan while also balancing a tray of tea in one hand and Usa-chan in the other?"

"Practice. I suppose." I bow my head at her praise. She clasps her hands over her lap as I place the tea tray on the table, then pour the tea into her cup. It's a bit clumsier as the first time when Tamaki showed me, but it's decent, for someone carrying a bunny rabbit in one arm and a teapot in the other. I don't even understand how you can _gracefully_ _pour tea_.

"Thank you kindly!"

"You're welcome, Miss." I look her in the eyes with a smile as I curtsy again and repeat my actions around the room. I place Usa-chan in the back of my bow, making sure the rabbit is secure before going off again, doing my rounds.

When I stop to refill, Kyoya is suddenly by my side. I blink in surprise. "Kyoya? Is something wrong?"

"On the contrary, you're doing a marvellous job of making our guests like you." He slides his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, smiling down at me pleasantly. Or at least, it appears pleasant. I don't know with Kyoya. "Some are even starting to request you at certain tables. They admire how fast you get around to make sure everyone is satisfied and in awe of how graceful you are. You can thank Tamaki for that in those lessons he gave you."

"Hmm, well, I guess..." I glance at the said blonde, who is busy entertaining a beautiful young red head.

"Your friend Charles seems to be a hit with the ladies, also." I raise my eye brows and follow his gaze. All the ladies are giggling and blushing, commenting on how cute Charles is when he's bashful. "He seems to extend the range of types we have. Charles seems to be the Shy, hard to get type. Tamaki is the most requested. He's the Prince type. The twins have a Forbidden Love for each other that fascinates the ladies. There's also Mori, the silent, strong type. He counters Honey, who is the Lolita type. Though, he is actually a third-year. The oldest among us."

"_What_? Really?" I squeak, eyes wide. He seems so.. _childish_.

"Yes. He may seem childish, but Honey is said to be the best martial arts champion in Japan."

"Holy sh-" I stop myself from cursing, sending a careful glance to Kyoya. Then ask him a curious question. "But what about you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He inquires, adjusting his glasses. I try to be more specific.

"You left yourself out. So- what type are you?" I raise an eye brow, turning to him. His glasses flash as he tilts his head down, eyes looking at me. A smirk slithers onto his expression.

"Hmm. How about I let you guess? By the end of the week, we can see what you conclude."

"I guess-?"

"I'll leave you to it, then." He opens his black book, walking away as he scribbles in it. I stare after him and wonder what secrets lie within it. Unless it's just doodles with me being hanged or him using a sword to chop off my head... maybe it's even a drawing of Charlotte and I on a leash or something to a vase... stupid vase... stupid Kyoya...

"Lila-chan?"

At the sound of my new nickname, I gather the teapot and walk over. Honey are sitting in the same place, the third-year is looking at his cupcake, puppy eyes. I can't count the amount of times he's used them on me today. To think he's the oldest one here. Crafty little- "Yes, Honey?"

"Can you go get me some chocolate sauce or something to have with my cake?"

"Oh, um, sure. I'll have to go out for a minute though."

I place the tea pot down, then grab my purse and a coat to cover this stupid maid dress before going out of the school grounds. I shop for a while before quickly picking out a packet of instant custard, then I head back, hang my coat up and skip on over towards Honey. His eyes light up, but turn confused when I start to make the instant custard. People look over, Tamaki and the rest of the hosts watch me as I use it to put to use.

"What is that?" Tamaki asks, pointing to it cautiously like it's going to bite them.

"Instant custard?" I slowly tell him, like he's a two year old.

"What's that?" The twins pop up out of nowhere, I jump and blink at them in surprise.

"Desert. You guys have never heard of custard?" Oh, the pain in my heart. What a tragedy. I bet that they don't know what Jammy Dodgers are either. The agony is almost too much.

"Is that some kind of commoner thing?" Kaoru inquires, raising a curious eye brow. Hikaru leans forward, sniffing it, he then moves forward a finger to dip in it. Tamaki shoves him aside.

"If _anyone_ is going to have a taste of Lila's commoner desert it will be me!" He dramatically declares. I can't help but think that sounds dirty and groan with a hand to my forehead. "I mean- what do I have to lose, right?" He takes the bowl from my hands and yanks a spoon from the table. There's a determined gleam in his eyes as he holds it up. "I will do it! I WILL TRY THE COMMONERS CUSTARD!"

Everyone cheers, claps and applauses like its some massive achievement. I stare at him in disbelief. Charlie looks equally as befuddled and leans over to me. "They know it's just custard, right?"

"I think so." I answer, confused if they do or not. "Rich people sure are weird."

"Well don't just preach about it." Hikaru scoffs.

"Try it!" His twin orders.

Tamaki slowly drags the spoon to his tongue, eyes narrowing in concentration. Everyone watches, suspense and apprehension is thick in the air as the rich people stare in worry. I'm face-palming. Then he puts the spoon in his mouth. For a moment, all is silent. For a moment, I think he doesn't like it. But then his eyes light up, tears in the corners of his eyes as he finishes and calmly places the silver on the table. Geez, he even does that gracefully too, what is wrong with these people?

Suddenly, I'm being engulfed by tight, warm arms. My face is pressing up against a chest. I'm finding it heard to breathe and I'm becoming dizzy at the rate he's spinning. "_Oh my-! That was so delicious and sweet! I have never tasted anything like that in my entire life- having you in the group feels so new and is making me so adventurous! And you just look so CUTE in your maid dress! This instant custard commoner desert is just divine-!"_

I ignore the rest of his babbling, struggling to get out of his hold _alive_.

"Tamaki!" I growl, then shove on his chest. But he's still tightly holding onto me. "_RELEASE ME_!"

"Daddy." Kyoya appears out of the blue. "Please calm down, you're worrying our guests."

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you Tamaki?" A girl asks after a sip of her tea, her tone pleasant and polite. But there's an underlay of something I can't put my finger on. At the last minute, her cold blue eyes meet mine and a glint of something unfathomable flashes before she looks back down at her tea. Wow. Rich people. I will never understand them.

A gust of wind rushes by me, flailing my hair like a pack of hissing snakes above my head. Tamaki takes the girls hand, kissing it an reassuring her after getting back into character. I'm seriously going to have a whiplash by the time I'm out of the stupid club. When two hours is nearly over, I notice something over by the window and hear something weird. My eyes widen and I quietly gasp when I see bags in the pond. _My_ bags, in particular. I quickly run out, picking up my dress so I can run easier.

"He'll never be yours, you know." I suddenly hear out of the blue, then look at the direction of the feminine, familiar voice. That girl, Seika is standing there, hands behind her back. Her eyes glance up, icily meeting mine as a diminutive smirk crosses her stunning face. "You two live in completely different worlds. You're obviously a poor, deluded commoner if you assume you're nothing more than a simple plaything he'll soon get bored off." She gives a dark, short chuckle, flicking her hair as she passes me. "He could never like someone like you. Even without me around."

My wide, confused eyes stare after her as she leaves. What in the jam crackers on Jesus Christ is wrong with rich people? Are they all insanely high? I have absolutely _no_ clue as to what the hell she's going on about.

I have a gut feeling.

It's more a hunch than anything. An assumption. A brief thought passing through.

That, it's possible, _she_ might be the one to have thrown my stuff in the pond.


	3. Chapter 3

**After a shattering disaster, my friend and I are captured by a Host Club. I'm forced to work as a maid, while my friend has to entertain female guests. Tamaki/OC. Hikaru/OC. Possible Kyoya/OC.**

* * *

Dammit.

The cold water sloshes around my searching arm, hands grasping at anything in sight that looks square shaped, with faces on it. I strain with a few grunts every now and then, trying to keep the dress up with one hand and look for things with the other. Eventually, though, I just sigh and drop the dress into the pond. It instantly becomes wet and the water soaks through it, adding more weight. I'll add it to the debt I owe them. I can't keep holding it up like this, it's too heavy.

Freaking crazy red heads.

There's the twins version of mischief, then there is this malicious biatch. The one who has some nerve dropping my stuff into the pond like that. Of course, I can't actually accuse her though. Who're they gonna believe? Some girl they see as a poor commoner? Or a guest that they're desperate to keep happy?

I continue searching, hair falling out of the pins I put them in so at least my hair didn't get wet like the rest of me. The ends of my locks dip into the pond and I groan, a vein throbbing in my temple. Oh hell. Why the hair? I swear, if I can find a way to chuck a pot of tea on Seika without getting blame, I will gladly do so without a second thought.

"Lila?"

At the familiar, soft voice I look up. My eyes widen a little and my cheeks heat up at being caught. The blonde drama queen stands there, deep blue eyes staring at me with confusion and a slight concern. The violet hues glimmer from the reflection of the pond. He tilts his head slightly like a curious puppy, hands in pockets.

"Hi Tamaki." I greet, then turn from him to dive my hands back into the pond. Great, he's not gonna tease me about this is he? Or strangle me with concerned "fatherly" hugs. God, forgive me if I slit his throat if he dares to try. It's not like I don't like hugs, in fact I do them to my close friends all the time, the squeezing their lungs type hug. But the look on his face gives me a sadistic kind of warm fuzzy feeling. It's amusing.

"Why're you in the pond?"

For once, he's not being dramatic and obnoxious. So I turn to look at him in surprise. He actually looks concerned and wondrous. He's giving me this look you would give your close friend when you're worried about them. It's kind of touching and I'm taken aback, but I quickly shake the feeling and go back to my digging.

"Someone threw my stuff in it." I jab my thumb over to the opposite side of the pond, where my luggage is laying there, absolutely soaked. I don't say anything about my strong hunch that it was Seika who abused my shit, because why would he even believe me? "Just some bully picking on the new kid."

Even though I'm acting calm about it, I'm pissed off and sad. While my suitcases don't have much value money wise, I'm a sentimental person. My friend back home says I'm a bit of a materialist. I think she's right. It's not a great trait to have, but I've accepted this and moved on.

It's quiet for quite a while, and for a moment I'm tempted to look over at Tamaki's figure walking away with his curiosity satisfied. But when I hear the splash of water, my head snaps up to see him with his expensive, highly valuable trousers rolled up his legs and his sleeves also rolled up. His hair falls into his face, but he doesn't care, he just keeps searching. My mouth drops open a little from surprise. I'm speechless, not knowing what to say.

His eyes flash with something for a minute when he pulls something out of the slightly murky water. I notice it instantly. He looks up at me, almost hesitation in his eyes as he holds it out to me. I take the photograph, looking at the happy picture of my mother and I. I sigh in relief, then send him a genuine smile, to which _he_ looks surprised at.

"Thanks, Tamaki." I stand up straight in front of him, ignoring the fact that my dress is ruined.

"You're welcome." He gives me a smile back. A sincere one. Not the charming, slightly false kind he sends his guests, but a true one. I look up at him. I'm curious about him. He's a strange character. "Why're you looking at me like that? You're not falling for me are-"

"Of course you turn a nice moment into a bitter, dramatic one." I scowl, putting the wet photograph on the side of the pond.

"You don't deny it!" He grins. My cheeks heat up and I send him an ugly glare.

"Ye- No. W-I-_urgh_! If you came here to annoy me, then go away."

"I came here to help you, Lila."

I glance over at him, then notice the same smile he sends my way. I choose to roll my eyes, scoffing as I turn back to my personal quest, trying to hide the uncontrollable, touched smile twitching on my lips. "Whatever. I can do this myself, you know."

"I know. But what's wrong with a little help once in a while?" He hums, spreading his lips kindly.

When we manage to salvage all the stuff, Tamaki tells me that he'll get someone to take care of it, to which I ask if he's sure, and he constantly tells me that it's fine. So I go with it and start to make our way to the guests room, but he drags me to somewhere else, getting a change of clothes for me so I don't have to be stared at. It's practically the same dress, but with another girly bow attached to it. At this point, I want to haul him back to the pond and drown him, but reluctantly get changed. It fit me like a glove, which is scary how he knew my size.

"I see." The red head says, quietly sipping her tea. Of course, she had requested me at her table for more tea and then asked where I disappeared to. My hands are clenching at this point as I relay every detail to her, keeping my temper in check like Tamaki told me to when becoming angry. "So he pitied the poor. Just like Tamaki, naively thinking that he can help the commoners feel better about themselves. Shame, though, when in reality he doesn't care. Appearances need to be kept up, you know."

I start chanting in my head. Passive aggressive. Passive aggressive. Passive aggressive. Passive aggressive. Be Passive aggressive. Come on, you can do this. "I'm sure Mr. Souh was just being nice for the sake of being amicable. He didn't seem to have an alterer motive."

"Oh, my dear." She giggles to patronise me, like I'm stupid. "That's why they call it a _hidden_ agenda. Tamaki could never care about you. He's just trying to teach you how to not act like a barbarian so he brings in more guests, that's all."

It clicks. A wild assumption that I don't even mean to say aloud. "So you're jealous."

Before I can even blink, I'm yanked forward, my tray of cakes and tea spraying everywhere as I land on someone. My hair is pulled so I push whatever is hurting it, then realise that Seika pulled me down on top of her, my hand on her face not making it look good for me. Dread enters my stomach as I realise the gravity of the situation. Oh god. She made it look like I attacked her.

And no one will believe me, since they know I have a minor anger problem sometimes.

Shit, this bitch is clever.

"Help! She's _assaulting_ me! Someone teach this commoner a lesson!" She tries to sound frantic, though in my opinion she doesn't sound like the best actress. I quickly try to get up, but the ribbon to my bow is underneath her, making it hard to get it out from under her without looking like I'm hurting her to remove it. Damn. Bitch is clever.

My body tenses up when cold water falls down on me, soaking me _and_ Seika to the bone. Once over the cold, I groan at the fact that I'm wet _again_ but then stifle a laugh at the look on Seika's wet scowling face. Haha, her make-up looks like the Joker now. Awesome.

Someone undoes my bow and pulls me up from behind. I look up to see Charlotte helping me. She puts a towel over my shoulders. I send her a weak smile of gratitude and she nods in return. The twins both grin down at me. I raise my eye brows now fully realising that they're helping me. Why did they just help me? Don't they think I attacked her?

"Oh Tamaki!" I turn to look over at the blonde, only seeing his back. "It was horrible. I simply asked her to refill my tea, but then she went into a frenzy, threw her tray at me and assaulted me. You have to do something; You have to fire her."

"I'm disappointed in you." I lower my head. Great. Now my debt is probably gonna tenfold. "_You_ threw her bags in the pond, didn't you?" My head snaps back up, eyes wide. Seika looks equally as shocked. Wow, he's actually got brains.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?!"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear." I take the towel, clenching it around me at the scene in front of me. I can't help but feel a deep satisfaction that she's getting what she deserves. I don't care if it makes me a bad person. "If there's one thing I know, Lila is not what you make her out to be. She may seem aggressive sometimes- but in truth she can't even hurt a fly!"

Well, the last bit isn't true. I've murdered thousands of flies in my lifetime so far. And enjoyed it. Nasty little buggers, they are. I hate insects in general. Except dragonflies, butterflies and lady bugs. They're cool.

"Why Tamaki?" The red head cries, tears welling up in her eyes, then starts sprinting away. "You idiot!"

"Hmm. Now how am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all." Tamaki turns to me. I do a double take.

_"My fault_? How is it my fault that the red head can't control her emotions?!" I exclaim. "It's not my fault she was jealous!"

"True. Though you could have told me who really threw your bags in the pond and this situation could have been fixed before we had to ban a guest from our club." He smiles. "Charles's order has been changed to a _thousand_ requests." Charlotte squeaks and sways but then actually faints. I catch her, eyes wide, mouth dropping.

"That's not exactly punishing _Lila_ now, is it Tamaki?"

"You're right Kyoya!" My eyes glare at the glasses-wearing-demon. He smiles over at me innocently. Somewhere out there, when he smiles, an angel dies. "Lila, the guests can now request you too."

"A female host?" Kaoru curiously asks.

"How would that work?" Hikaru inquires, an eyebrow arching.

"As a maid, as a friend, someone to talk to. She can give them advise on how to impress us, be a mascot, she can become their friends, teach them about what we like." He nods to himself, liking the idea. "A thousand requests should do it for her too."

"Charlie didn't even do anything! Why is he being punished?"

"Think of it like Siamese twins, Miss Jones." Kyoya informs, adjusting his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If Charles's debt moves up, then yours does too. If your debt moves up, so does his. One of you mess up, you both have more debt to pay. Do you understand?"

"I understand it's unfair." I clench my jaw. Bloody rich people and their bloody stupid ways...

"You have ten million yen to pay off. I would say this is quite the generous way to go about things in general." He smirks. "My father owns his own private police force of one hundred men. If it were anyone else you were in debt to, I'm certain they would send these men after you. You should be thankful."

I'm not sure, but I think that's a threat, without actually directly threatening me.

"Now, that settled, we should give you a change of clothes."

I've never changed clothes this much in one day.

* * *

"Hell no."

"Come onnn! You'll look even cuter than you do in your maid outfit! My doll in the tropical springs looking just beautiful and so cute-!"

"No." I want to skin him alive. I swear I wouldn't even go to hell for it. I'd be made a goddess for ridding the world of someone so freaking ridiculous.

"Lilaaaaaa!" He sniffles, grabbing my hands dramatically with puppy eyes. I quickly avert my gaze uncomfortably. Honey can do amazing puppy eyes- but so can this guy. Even Kyoya falls for it. And this is _Kyoya_ we're talking about. "_Pleaseeeeeee_! You'll look magnificent! Wear it for your beloved daddy! Do this for daddy!"

"You know that's fucking weird when you refer to yourself as my father- right?"

He gasps, hand over his mouth. "Remember your manners! Your daddy raised you better than that my little doll!"

"For fuck-"

"_Manners_!"

"_Tamaki_!" I shout over him, growling. "I'm not wearing that damn dress!"

It's like something from Hawaii. Floral patterned, flowy and just reaching half way down my thighs. It's nice and suiting the theme for the host club today. But I don't want to wear it. I'd rather stay in my uniform.

"It upsets and confuses daddy so much as to why you wear a boy's uniform!" He sobs. "Why don't you dress like a girl?! You'd look so much better and so much like yourself! A precious little China doll that I know and loveeeeee! _Pleaseeeeeee_!"

I snatch the damn dress out of his hands. "Fine! Just leave me alo-"

My air is cut off as he glomps me in a tight hug. I wheeze and punch him, he releases me. I brush myself off and scowl, walking towards the changing rooms. Charlie is wearing a similar outfit for them, but covering the torso area. I defended her when the twins tried to rip off her shirt. But then Kyoya added it would be fitting to her character, the Shy type. Then Tamaki and the twins left it. Luckily. It was a close call though. A bit too close.

As I serve the drinks in my damn Hawaii resembling outfit, Tamaki continues to use his dramatic, Shakespearian ways to woo the ladies. I roll my eyes, suppressing a scoff at some of the stuff he says, not believing that the girls are so naive to actually fall for that shit. I mean, come on. Really? Even _I_ can do better than that- and I'm a girl!

Speaking of which, I'm currently standing with a few girls on a separate table. Takashi was having a break, so I took over his company, giving them advise on what to do. For some reason, they love me. I have no idea why. But some actually requested to have me by their table to talk to me. I guess they're curious and want to know things about Takashi.

"I mean, is he always that silent and mysterious when around you?" The emerald eyed girl gushes.

"Yeah- you spend more time with him than any other girl here. Surely you know a lot?" A brunette inquires, putting a hand to her heart as she blushes. Probably at the thought of him. Wow, they're so love sick. Puppy love and all that jazz.

"I don't spend a lot of time with him, so I don't know him that well. He doesn't talk a lot, like you know." I tell them honestly. "But I can tell you this much; Takashi is so devoted to Honey, that if you make him happy by bringing him home made sweets and cakes- that will make Takashi happy while making Honey happy at the same time."

"I think it's so sweet how you're giving us tips on how to make them happy." The green eyed girl smiles.

"And I think it's simply so endearing how much Takashi cares about Honey." The brunette giggles. "It pulls on my heartstrings and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside."

"Yes, it does indeed." I print a false smile, making it as pleasant as possible. Freaking rich people are so weird.

"By the way, Lila, you never talk about yourself." Ami, the brunette, tells me. "How do you get your hair the way it is?"

"My hair?" It seems normal to me. There's nothing extraordinary about it. "I don't do anything particularly special. I don't have all the products and stuff you girls can buy. I just wash it, brush it and dry it."

"You do that all by yourself?" Green eyes gasps dramatically. I try not to stare at her weirdly.

"Don't you?" I find myself asking, not sure if I want to know the answer.

They laugh. "Oh Lila, you're so endearingly naive! I love it!"

Um, okay? Is that a compliment or an insult?

"_Lilaaa-chaaan!_" I suddenly have a weight on my back and quickly support it, a little winded.

"Honey- you've got to stop doing that, one day I'm afraid I won't catch you." I try to tell him, but he wraps his arms around me, squeezing tightly in a warm hug.

"Sorry Lila-Chan! I just wanted to put these flowers on you!" The said flowers are around my neck as he throws them above my head. I blow a strand of hair out of my face but smile down at the flowers. "There! You, Takashi and I match!" He giggles, putting his head on my shoulder. The ladies over by the side all gush over how adorable he is, fangirling. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Honey, that's sweet of you." I throw him a sideways grin. "But can I put you down now? I'm sure those guests over there are thirsty for the tea."

"Sure! I'll go give Usa-chan some cake!" He hops off, I stretch and click my back before heading over towards the small gazebo hut to get more tea.

Just another day with weird rich people.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Lilaaaaaaa_!"

Gasps rush in and out of my lungs, my feet slam against the pavement as I sprint faster, increasing the speed. As I round a corner, birds flutter their wings frantically and jump into the sky from panic when I near them. My fancy shoes skid against the ground, hurting the soles of my feet as they aren't made for any sport activity of any kind. My heart gallops inside of my chest, the beat in sync with the rhythm of my running. Drumming, hammering, thudding echoes in my skull, like a rock rattling around inside a piggy bank. I raise my hand, slapping it against the brick wall off to the side and scraping it as I make a sharp turn down an alleyway. Every breath I take burns in my lungs, they feel ready to explode.

Throwing out a quick apology, my hand snatches the cap of some poor, unsuspecting man and I shove it onto my messy head. I chuck my original hat to the side on the ground and shove by a group of teenage girls. They screech in surprise from the sudden stranger piling in through them. I give my quiet and muttering apologies but start moving through a crowd of them before rushing forward into another alleyway. Then I stop when I reach it, panting and doubling over. Giving my sore, poor feet a moment to rest. At the sound of familiar dramatic cries from girls _and_ boys, I take off once more, dread piercing through me.

I stumble over, dodging pieces of rubbish and dirt in the narrow alleyway. Then look up, mouth dropping at the sight of the blonde drama queen, along with Kyoya and Takashi, Honey. Tamaki stands there in the front, black shades glinting in the sunlight. He raises his hand, pointing his determined finger in my direction. "Lila! Stop right there!"

Oh Christ. Give me a break.

**_Two hours before~ _**

"You're _what_?"

_"We_ are going with a boy band theme." Kyoya repeats himself, writing in his black book. There's a smile that belongs to a sadistic shark, even if he seems impassive, I swear he's _anything but_. "And we're bringing the club outside to a concert after this morning's test session- to gain more publicity, one might say."

"So why do I have to come with you?" A sour scowl tightens on my mouth, as if I just swallowed a bucket of lemons. I lift my hands, placing them defiantly on my hips as I look up at him in annoyance.

"A female figure of sorts." He answers simply, nodding as if to confirm the idea. "A pop ideal or role-model that the women can look up to. When we make you even more attractive with the help of the twins- it will also bring in males."

"Since when we you guys co-gender now?!" I demand angirly, ignoring the slight jab at my appearance. "You just entertain females! Not males!"

"We accept all guests, including both genders." He casually informs me, causing my eye brows to raise into my hairline. "Males are just reluctant to show up, fear of rejection by their classmates and paranoia of isolation from the high standards of school and their parents. Your appearance and title as a Host will lessen their hesitance and make them more comfortable to join. In time, they can also accept our male company."

Well. This is news to me.

"Fine." I sigh tiredly, shaking my head. Stage fright doesn't seem to be an option here. Especially with my and Charlotte's _debt_. "But I'm _not_ singing."

"We aren't required to." Kyoya assures. Relief floods through me and my shoulders unstiffen into a more relaxed position. "The theme is a boy band, with the exception of you, but we aren't singing. We're just creating the illusion we have the charm and appearance of one."

"What's the genre?" I inquire, arching a brow. "Rock? Pop?"

"I was thinking along the lines of K-Pop." My head throbs at the thought. "But I'll put rock into consideration. A wider variety of genres will bring in more audience."

"Fantas-_woah_-!" I'm suddenly lifted into the air by my arms on either side. My eyes widen at the grinning faces of Hikaru and Kaoru. Almost screaming out in horror as they start to drag me off to a secluded area- no doubt to haul me to the darkest, deepest pits of hell. They're _demons_.

"Try not to have too much fun, boys." Kyoya simply waves his hand, eyes locking onto the words in his book. His tone is non-nonchalant. Completely calm, while I'm struggling and kicking.

"You arse-!" Hikaru slithers his hand over to my mouth as he leans closely to my angry, flushing face. His golden-green eyes that remind me of a dragon narrow, lips turning up into a sly smirk.

"Ah-ah-ah, Lila-Chan."

"A lady doesn't curse." Kaoru joins in, taking his place by his brother. His finger wraps around a lock in my hair, mirroring his brother.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I shove them away in irritation. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Kyoya wants us to make you look attractive." I scoff, affronted by the comment.

"We'll need more make-up." Kaoru declares, holding my chin and turning it to the side like I'm a show dog. My forehead creases and I slap his hand away, irked by their comments and behaviour.

"Oh relax Lila-Chan." Hikaru slides his arm over my shoulder.

"We're just teasing you." Kaoru adds, a smile on his face.

"It's not nice." I roll my eyes. "But I might as well just go with you willingly. I like being able to feel my arms."

"Right this way." They both announce, pulling me with them to a changing room. I stop, eyes widening at all the different choice of outfits. Jesus bejesus.

"Kyoya told us to give you options for each genre." Hikaru gestures.

"There's quite a number of options." Kaoru continues.

"Which ones do you want?" They both ask.

I start circling all the outfits, then end up at a one particular one. I push the twins out then shove on the baggy white t-shirt with England's flag on the front that reaches to the waist, the left sleeve of the shirt hangs off my shoulder and lazily rests on my upper arm. It reveals the black tank top strap. Skimming over to another piece of the outfit, I pull on a black and red tartan skirt with white and 'transparent' crosses along the end, under the skirt is a black petticoat that can be seen from the split on the front of the skirt. Decorated on the waist are two different belts; one a black holed belt and the other a silver chain-like belt that's attached to the skirt. It has black and red striped thigh-high stockings and calf-length laced boots along with a black attached sleeve on my right hand, the left wrist has two wristbands, a black and a gold one. To complete the look a black and yellow/gold flat cap leans to the right side of my head, the gold lines the edges of the hat except for the brim and at least a centimeter above the lines are gold dots circling the hat.

I'm not gonna lie. I checked myself out in the mirror more than once and look at my face in my reflection, winking to myself. Yes. I'm more than pleased at this outfit. While the twins are irritating at times- there's no doubt their fashion sense is phenomenal.

Licking my chapping lips, I slip on red lipstick and applying black eyeshadow. Flicking myself a grin, I turn to the door, waltzing out. Honey stops, eyes wide. Takashi looks at me, expression remaining the same but he nods in aknowledgement slightly. Kyoya merely glances up and nods in approval and scribbles something in his books. The twins look at each other in satisfaction, low fiving each other. Then suddenly, Tamaki walks into the room. He looks around in confusion at the silence and lack of activity, then follows their gaze to me. His violet and blue eyes widen dramatically, a slight blush filling his cheeks. I smile nervously, clasping my hands behind my back. My feet are slowly edging towards the room again, to escape the stares.

"Lila?" He asks, as if uncertain. I nod, rubbing the back of my head. He suddenly grins widely, I step back, scared as he starts to charge towards me, arms spread on either side. I cry out in fear when he picks me up in his arms, squeezing me against him. "_Lila! You look so adoraaaaaaaablee!_"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PSYCHOPATHIC IDIOT!"

Tamaki just continues his showering of 'love' and 'fatherly-affection' while I struggle. I kick him in the stomach, he grunts and loosens his grip. In escape, then run behind Takashi, my hands fearfully holding his jacket. He crosses his arms, standing in front of me protectively. Tamaki whines like a child, stamping his foot on the floor as he crosses his arms across his chest. "Fine! But I shall prepare for the guests! Gentleman! I present to you- our outfits!"

He glides over to a trolley of some sort, pulling off the blanket concealing the contents. The boys all arch an eye brow, but shrug and take their own. Charlotte timidly walks over, then sighs in relief. I guess she's got a modest outfit. That's good. I wonder what would happen if they found out she's actually a girl. She looks over at me, doing a thumbs up as I send her a comforting smile. She takes her own outfit and when she comes out, I think she's adorable as always. Boy-ish looking, but cute. She's wearing a grey t-shirt, shorts, stylish jacket with a cross sign hanging from a long chain. Tamaki seems to agree and she gets his full wrath while I hide cowardly behind a pillar over by the side.

I examine the boys who come out one by one. Kyoya is dressed in a black t-shirt and has a low red tie hanging loosely, smart but also like a typical bad boy. His hair is slightly combed over to the side. Honey skips out, holding Takashi's wrist as he drags him out. The little golden haired guy is dressed also in a jet black, t-shirt top with blue jeans and sneakers. Takashi's hair is wild, wearing nothing but a leather jacket that reveals his chest, black jeans and boots. The twins have the similar look as Takashi, but their hair holds black and white streaks instead of their usual orange colour, which is a shock to see. They have a ton of wrist bands on either of their arms. Then Tamaki comes out.

My heart skips a beat before I shrug off the feeling of surprise. He's covered entirely in black. Blonde tousled hair falling almost perfectly into his eyes with an electric blue streak. He has black aviator shades, a black tank top along with ripped jeans and boots. He looks up at me, crookedly smiling. I scoff, rolling my eyes, but I can't help but smile right back at him. Okay. I admit it. We all look awesome.

Guests start to fill in, Tamaki starts with his usual charm. The rest following in his lead in their own unique ways. There's music in the background, from a band Kyoya hired. They're going with a pop genre at the moment, their aura causing giggling and gushing girls to pile in. They glance at me, whispering in admiration at my outfit and cuteness. I'm always surprised to hear such things, feeling as though the guests here are actually quite sweet and nice.

"You look amazing Lila-Chan!" A girl sweetly compliments me, I blush a little, chuckling nervously as girls start to ask where I got my outfits and such. Questions like if I'm actually in a band, assumptions that I'd be marvelous. I continue to talk to them- until I notice something in the corner of my eye. People in the band arguing. A sudden high pitched screeching of the mircophone knocking over has everyone in the room turning to the noise. The band singer and guitarist both argue violently, pushing each other. Then the drummer pulls them apart, until they both storm off in anger.

Whispers of the dramatric scene fill the area. A hand clamps down on my shoulder, I look up to see Kyoya. The light reflecting off his glasses scaring the hell out of me. "Lila, I will knock some of your debt if you take over for the band. We're losing guests from the commotion."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I hiss at him. "I can't sing!"

"On the contrary, I believe that the video on the schools website from your old school shows you have quite the talent."

My face blushes like a tomato. "You... you saw that?"

A sly, cunning smile slips onto his face. "Imagine the publicity you would gain if I.. sent it in the right contacts. I'm sure you'd agree it would become popular."

I groan, but reluctantly agree due to his horrible blackmail, I storm to the stage, snatching the microphone from the floor and facing the crowd. I swallow my shyness. It's just the people in the room. If I don't do this- Kyoya will publish my video internationally... Urgh. Stupid Kyoya.

"You know Nickelback?" I ask the band, they all nod eagerly. I inhale and shakily exhale, facing the crowd of curious guests. Then I hold up a pausing finger, charging towards an unsuspecting Charlotte. She gasps and struggles against my hold, but I give her a pleading glance as I force the guitar in her hands. The message is clear; I can't do this alone. She reluctantly takes the guitar from my shaking hands and I turn around again to look at the audience. Okay. Let's do this. "Alright ladies and fellow Hosts. Gonna throw out a tune from a band called Nickelback- called _How You Remind Me._"

Charlotte starts strumming softly. After seeing all the stares, I close my eyes to get into the element, ignoring everyone. I give a soft, gentle, quiet howl that drags for at least five seconds, installing silence into the room. "Never made it as a wise man- I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling." I give another long note, holding it as lightly and delicate as possible. Charlotte starts to play a bit faster. "And this is how you remind me! This is how you remind me! Of what I really am, this is how you remind me- Of what I really am!" I keep my eyes closed. "It's not like you to say sorry! I was waiting on a different story! This time I'm mistaken! For handing you a heart worth breaking!"

I add a bit of a growl to the song, feeling it rumble in the pit of my stomach, churning with my nerves. "And I've been _wrong_, I've been _down_! Been to the bottom of every _boottle_! These five words in my head- scream "_are we having fun yet_?" I briefly pause. "Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no. Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no. It's not like you didn't know that- I said I love you and I swear I still do. And it must have been so bad, cause living with me must have damn near killed you. And this is how, you remind me-Of what I really am. This is how, you remind me- Of what I really am!"

Taking a risk, my eyes open to see everyone's pair of eyes on me. I falter for a moment, taken aback, but quickly continue. "It's not like you to say sorry! I was waiting on a different story! This time I'm _mistaken_! For handing you a heart worth _breaking_!" Once again, I mix the growl to my soft tone. "And I've been _wrong!_ I've been _down_! Been to the bottom of every _boottle_! These five words in my head- scream "_are we having fun yet?_"

"Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no. Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no. Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no. Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no." My neck cranes around, eyes meeting Charlotte's as she concentrates. Her brown eyes are wide when they glance up to meet mine, desperate not to look at the crowd who seem to like us, their gaze in awe. I quickly resume singing. "Never made it as a wise man! I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing- And this is how you remind me! This is how you remind me! This is how you remind me- Of what I really am! This is how you remind me- Of what I really am!"

"It's not like you to say sorry! I was waiting on a different story! This time I'm mistaken! For handing you a heart worth _breaking_! And I've been _wrong_, I've been _down_! Been to the bottom of every _boottle_! These five words in my head- scream "_are we having fun yet?_" I repeat the last line three times, almost a bit too eager to finish, Charlotte does too. "Yet! Yet! Yet! No, no."

There's silence for a while, Charlotte and I glance at each other anxiously- but then the crowd dives into applause. The girls cheering. My cheeks elope into a full blush, but an uncontrollable smile spreads onto my mouth. Charlotte rubs the back of her head, looking slightly nervous and sheepish as girls come over, gushing over 'his' guitar skills. When sudden guys that come out of nowhere rush over to me, my eyes widen as they all ask for my autograph. I chuckle, shakily taking pens and scribbling my messy, small signature on their foreheads, arms, chests (to which I blush at again) and the posh napkins. I cry out in surprise when I'm once again manhandled, being brought over to the Hosts by the mischevious Kaoru. Hikaru bringing over a blushing, squealing Charlotte.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Takashi all stand behind us. The twins telling everyone I'm taking a five minute break and that they have to pay for photographs with me. I cringe, then look up and nearly scream at Tamaki's face inches from mine. There's a glistening look in his eyes and I dread the moment his arms open for a tight hug. I grimace, stumbling into Takashi's back. The boy glances back and looks down at me. I send him a nervous smile, jabbing my thumb to the oncoming Tamaki. Takashi, without turning around, holds out one of his hands, stopping Tamaki glomping me with his palm. I hug Takashi, using him as a protective teddy bear.

"That was splendid." Kyoya 'praises' me in my good singing, though I assume its more because of my new fans. "Exactly the same as your preformance from school."

Tamaki yells, a girlish shriek. "_THERE'S A VIDEO OF HER SINGING FROM SCHOOL?! WHERE IS THIS HOLY GRAIL?! I MUST SEE IT! SHE'LL BE EVEN CUTER IN HER SCHOOL UNIFORM!_"

"King Pervert." Hikaru and Kaoru comment. Tamaki turns red in the face, diving into an argument with them while still attached to Takashi's palm, dramatically flailing his arms. I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan. I should have known Kyoya would have pulled a trick like this. _We are not required to sing_, my arse. He said _we_ but he didn't count _me_ into that. He never made it specific. Manipulative little-!

"I suppose we should consider this test run a success." Kyoya nods to himself in confirmation, scribbling something in his black book. "Therefore we shall proceed with the concert."

"_Concert_?" I gulp. His glasses flash, a smirk slithering onto his sly face.

"Of course." Kyoya smiles innocently. My fingers twitch, Charlotte puts a hand on my shoulder- looking unusually pale herself. "We're moving the concert in the front outside of the school. Remember? I told you this morning."

"Oh, my little precious doll!" Tamaki moves in front of me, a wide smile on his face, eyes gleaming brightly at me. Takashi's hand is still on the top of his head, not allowing him to get closer than a few inches from my face- and if he showed any signs of trying to hug me, Takashi pulled back. Tamaki's giddy face is disturbing. "We'll dress you up so pretty and cute! Like the little doll you were always supposed to be! _Ohhh_-!" He tries to lunge forward. I let out an embarrassing scream, but Takashi throws him into the wall over to the side. Tamaki groans, falling to the ground. I notice a body shaped hole in the wall and grimace. _Ouch_. Kyoya sighs, already working out the details to get it fixed.

Around an hour and a half later, I'm behind the curtains on a stage. that's set outside of the school. The twins managed to kidnap me and Charlotte. She's fine. She doesn't have to sing. But _I_ do. _I_ freaking have to sing in front of all those hundreds of students. Stage fright is starting to kick in. I haven't even seen the crowd yet, but I know once I do- I'd be having a panic attack. What if I mess up? What if I trip? What if I go out of tune? What if these students tastes are different? Will they judge me by my appearance- of course they will, they're snobbish rich people-!

"Is everything alright, Lila?"

I cry out in shock, spinning around to see Tamaki standing there. The same concerned look printed across his handsome features. His violet hues glimmer and flow inside of his blue orbs, tilting his head to the side. He's taken off his sunglasses, leaving them hanging on his shirt. I smile nervously, clasping my shaking hands behind my back. "Ye-yeah! Of course. Why would everything _not_ be okay? It's just people. That I'm singing in front of- I'm sure it's gonna work out fine- I'm not gonna trip or be embarrassing- I might hurt myself by stumbling into the band but maybe I'll get back up and-"

My shoulders are suddenly being gripped, my body fumbling forward as Tamaki wraps his arms around me. But this hug is different from all his others. Normally, his hugs are tight and suffocating, dizzying as I'm swung around a lot. But this one- this one is warm. Comforting. It takes me aback. My eyes stare up at him widely in surprise, not knowing what to do- my arrms wrap around his waist just as he's about to pull back. He seems surprised himself. We stay there for a moment, but then I clear my throat and pull away. There's a slight flush creeping to my cheeks, but I avert my eyes and glance towards the curtain.

"You'll be fine." Tamaki reassures, I chuckle anxiously, rubbing the back of my neck. Then look up at him- to find him smiling, eyes beaming optimistically. "Just be yourself and they'll like you- like this morning."

"Right." I take in a big breath, letting it out as Tamaki leaves the room.

Shakily, my feet stumble to the curtain. I raise a hand, spreading the thick material to see just how many people there is. I feel apprehension as my eyes slowly peek through the narrow gap and I gasp at the crowd, then feel uneasy. Dread soon sets in. Panic quickly after. Okay. Nope. Not doing it.

With a spin, I sprint out the back, running.

A cowardice move- so sue me.

"Lila!" Tamaki's voice follows me. Everyone notices, my fans in the audience, the Hosts- to a shocked Charlotte. They all chase after me into the streets.

And- here we are.

**Present~**

"_Lila_." Tamaki sternly says, stepping forward.

My out of breath self whirls around, running.

Shit, here we go again.


End file.
